The Apology Letter
by A7xloveforlife
Summary: Its about a girl, named Evermore who ran away. The Evermore girl is conviently based off of not only the girl from the Immortal series but it is also based off of me. Because it is originally my name, funny huh?
1. Chapter 1

It was 9:00pm. Her mother cried as the officer entered the room. "This is where she stayed", the officer spoke, as if unsure. The father scowled and said "No, she stayed in the basement. We only brought you here so that you could help one of our sons stay out of detention, not find our missing daughter", sarcastically. A different officer, a girl, finally spoke, for once. "Calm down, please. We WILL find your daughter. She WILL be fine.", she spoke softly. As if not to upset the father. "Where's the brother's best friend that you were talking about.", the guy officer said, Detective Malenson. He had gray hair that went to the bottom of his ears and bright blue eyes. Constantly, speaking the obvious and placing facts instead of hope in the worried parents' head. He had a round stomach and always walked in an athoritive stride. The girl officer, Detective Karrens, was a thin woman. In her late 20s. She had brown eyes and dark brown hair down to her back. She was a soft-hearted woman and was always correcting and rewording Detective Malenson's words to calm the parents', and give them hope.

Evermore's POV

I didn't want to run away, but i needed time to think. I needed time to get stuff together. I promised I'd come back. I had five more months. My stomach was flat, but i still had the baby bump. Aiden begged me not to leave. I told him i couldn't stay, told him that i needed time to get my head straight. He, finally, asked the question i was trying to get him to put off. "Why?", he asked, "Why, do you want to leave so bad, Ever.". So i told him, "I-I'm pregnant Aiden. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you, because, i didn't want to ruin everything for you. I didn't want you to have to worry about the baby. You need to be what you want to be. The Pro-Hockey Scholarship is a "once in a lifetime" thing. I didn't want to ruin it for you. I'm sorry.". Aiden sighed and grabbed both of my hands in his. "Evie, don't you ever never ever think that, that scholarship is more important than you. I know we don't always see eye to eye,(Which was true, because we always fought over something. No one would have ever thought we were together. Sure, he got on my nerves, but he was the most caring person when it came to truly hurting my feelings.), but i promise that i will never hurt you. I'll be there for you hockey or not. I love you, you know that right?". i smiled and answered, "Yep, and i love you, too.".

Sorry that it's short, i have to leave somewhere.  
It's fillerish, i know i suxxxx, but I'll try to make the next one better.  
This is only to describe what happened its more or less the prologue.  
Evermore Rae Holland


	2. Chapter 2

It was 9:00pm. Her mother cried as the officer entered the room. "This is where she stayed", the officer spoke, as if unsure. The father scowled and said "No, she stayed in the basement. We only brought you here so that you could help one of our sons stay out of detention, not find our missing daughter", sarcastically. A different officer, a girl, finally spoke, for once. "Calm down, please. We WILL find your daughter. She WILL be fine.", she spoke softly. As if not to upset the father. "Where's the brother's best friend that you were talking about.", the guy officer said, Detective Malenson. He had gray hair that went to the bottom of his ears and bright blue eyes. Constantly, speaking the obvious and placing facts instead of hope in the worried parents' head. He had a round stomach and always walked in an athoritive stride. The girl officer, Detective Karrens, was a thin woman. In her late 20s. She had brown eyes and dark brown hair down to her back. She was a soft-hearted woman and was always correcting and rewording Detective Malenson's words to calm the parents', and give them hope.

Evermore's POV

I didn't want to run away, but i needed time to think. I needed time to get stuff together. I promised I'd come back. I had five more months. My stomach was flat, but i still had the baby bump. Aiden begged me not to leave. I told him i couldn't stay, told him that i needed time to get my head straight. He, finally, asked the question i was trying to get him to put off. "Why?", he asked, "Why, do you want to leave so bad, Ever.". So i told him, "I-I'm pregnant Aiden. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you, because, i didn't want to ruin everything for you. I didn't want you to have to worry about the baby. You need to be what you want to be. The Pro-Hockey Scholarship is a "once in a lifetime" thing. I didn't want to ruin it for you. I'm sorry.". Aiden sighed and grabbed both of my hands in his. "Evie, don't you ever never ever think that, that scholarship is more important than you. I know we don't always see eye to eye,(Which was true, because we always fought over something. No one would have ever thought we were together. Sure, he got on my nerves, but he was the most caring person when it came to truly hurting my feelings.), but i promise that i will never hurt you. I'll be there for you hockey or not. I love you, you know that right?". i smiled and answered, "Yep, and i love you, too.".

Sorry that it's short, i have to leave somewhere.  
It's fillerish, i know i suxxxx, but I'll try to make the next one better.  
This is only to describe what happened its more or less the prologue.  
Evermore Rae Holland


End file.
